


9 Missed Messages

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Creampie, Crying, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kidnapping, L-Bombs, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stalker, Yandere, forced cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: You've been stalking a boy who is your everything. He recently broke up with his cheating girlfriend. It's now your chance to get him out on a date. Unfortunately he isn't answering your calls.[F4M][Script Offer] 9 Missed Messages [Girl Next Door] to [Dark][RAPE][Yandere][Stalker][Creampie][Anger][Cheat][Dirtytalk][Fuck][Impreg][Kidnapping][Degradation][Humiliation][Rough][Cry][Pet Names]a few[L-bombs]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 7





	9 Missed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. Lots of pet names thrown out if you want to change them for something you are more comfortable with please do so.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START]

[Phone rings or vibrates]

(canned [Please leave your message after the tone] voicemail message sound. This is totally optional. technically you can do the whole script without sound effects and it would work. So.... do what you're comfortable with.)

[Voicemail beep]

[Silence for a few seconds]

(Shaky breathing or a distressed sigh, something to convey your frustration) 

I’m being so stupi....

[Phone hangs up]

[Brief Pause]

[Voicemail beep]

Hey. It’s me… I know we don’t talk much. Or at all for that matter. I just wanted to call and let you know you’re amazing. You're smart and funny and maybe... maybe sometime we could go get coffee... or a pretzel at Rico’s. It's your favorite place. I mean...

[Frantically/nervously as you realize you misspoke.]

I... I... I would assume that... You know everyone loves pretzels from Rico's. 

[Nervous laughter]

[Awkward pause]

I'm Just...

[Nervous mouth noises] 

I’m just gunna hang up now.  
Have a nice day...

[Phone hang up]

[Brief Pause]

[Voicemail beep]

Hey it’s me again.... About that date... If you’re not calling back because of that, then you don’t have to worry, I understand... I really do... you must be beating away girls with a stick... 

[Awkward laugh]

I just would like an answer.... It would be nice… 

[Sadly and slowly] 

No matter what you say... okay?

[Phone hang up]

[Brief Pause]

[Voicemail beep]

[Angry tones]

Hey! I said I’d like an answer! You Jerk!

[Breathes heavy then calms a little down you continue with a snippy tone, trying to appear confident]

You owe me that much... maybe if you did then I could get over how much I like you... Is this what you do? String helpless girls along after you charm them. How could you be so cruel? Other girls would hate you but I... I can forgive you... Just talk to me. Maybe we can still get coffee together.

[Phone hang up]

[Brief Pause]

[Voicemail beep]

[Upset and angry, as you're on the verge of tears]

(a bit of vocal shake would work well here)

I hate you... Why... Why are you doing this to me... Don't I matter to you? You just have to talk to me... That's it... help me understand... Is that too much to ask from you?

(Raises voice peaking at "Interested" with each word, some emphasis on the words would be nice here)

Fuck. A simple. "Not Interested". Would. Have. Been. Fine.

[Brief pause]

[Shaky trying to keep calm.]

Why do you want to hurt me like this. You really are cruel.

[Phone hang up]

[Brief Pause]

[Voicemail beep]

[Crying, like a good chunk of time just weeping]

(random grumbly words from previous parts of the script would be a nice touch. General upsetness if what you’re going for. You totally could just cry for a bit.) 

[Phone hang up]

[Brief Pause]

[Voicemail beep]

[Sniffling through out for the first few sentences anger and upset throughout] 

I get it… I understand now… That whore from Calculus 201 

(Any class would work I just like the word. You can change it if you like) 

It’s her fault you can’t answer. She must have you under her big tittied spell. I keep seeing her all over you. Laughing that stupid obnoxious fucking laugh. Hanging off of you like you're her object, like she owns you. The fucking nerve. After she cheated on you with that douche nozzle with the guitar. 

[Sharp breath as you try to calm down.]

You can do so much better baby. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve a girl who would never dare think of another man. You deserve someone who treasures every fucking word you say to her. You deserve so much more…

[Brief pause]

You deserve me. 

[Phone hang up]

[Brief Pause]

[Voicemail beep]

[4 to 5 loud banging on the door]  
(Banging on the door continues periodically throughout as much as you would like or not at all.)  
I’ve been knocking for almost 5 minutes now. I know you should be out of class. You are usually home by now. You better not be at that sluts house. I told you she isn’t right for you. She’s obviously fucking the two guys she lives with. She does stay for free. You shouldn't let her do that to you. I’m glad you kicked her out last month. Serves her right.

[short pause to think]

Okay, fuck it. 

(shattering glass or lock picking something to indicate you are getting inside) 

(Door opening and closing sound possibly?)

Wow...

[Audible inhale]

[Slow exhale]

I love how this place smells like you... how wonderful...

[Louder slower deep inhale]

[Louder slow exhale]

It looks so different from the inside. I always wanted to see all these pictures up close. The angle from the window was always atrocious. Good boy, you took down all the ones with "her" in them... 

[Very Brief pause then surprise]

Oh...would you look at that... your phone... you never forget your phone. I bet she made you forget it. All that nagging... She’s always such a bitch to you in the mornings. It broke my heart everytime she mistreated you. But you won’t have to worry about that anymore. Baby, You have me now. 

[Door opens then closes in the background]

[Pause]

[Giggle]

Speak of the devil.

[Louder as you address someone at a distance]

(Pauses between sentences for response or not.)

Hello honey. It doesn't matter how I got in silly. I need to talk to you about something "very" important.

[Phone hang up]

[Brief Pause]

[Voicemail beep]

[Wet sex noises and sexy groans]

[Smug and taunting in tone, you are talking down to someone inferior to you]

Hello you pathetic stupid whore. I left his phone so I could get this to you. So you could hear "us". 

(loud sexual moan, the point is to taunt her)

Where is he? That doesn’t matter anymore stupid. You aren’t apart of his life anymore. Oh God...

[Gasp]

Mmmmmm I was right his cock is so damn yummy. It hits all the right spots. Even a whore like you can tell when she’s riding on a grade A, masterpiece of a cock. I bet your going to miss it. I know I can't live without it. 

[Loud moan]

[wet fucking noises intensify]

[tone shifts to a more sweet seductive tone as you shift your attention to the boy]

Mhm baby, you heard me, I know "she" did. Your cock is the absolute best fucking thing that's been inside me. Oh yeah baby, pound that fucking cunt. It belongs to you. Now and forever. Till death do us part.

(sex sounds and any other flavor you want to add, maybe come, maybe just keep moaning, own it gurl.)

[cocky/taunting tone returns as you address the ex.]

You still there whore? I hope so this is the last you’ll ever hear from him. He and I are in love. We have a "deep" "meaningful" 

(giggle)

"wet" connection. He and I are going to disappear. Live together somewhere nice... and cozy... and alone... just the two of us. 

(More moans affecting the following portion. Place moans and breathy pauses where you feel appropriate. Enjoy yourself)

Just my wet pussy and his hard cock. Mmmm, I can feel him twitching inside me. Listen close you useless fucking cunt. You’re about to hear what you’ll never have, ever again. His seed pumping deep into his lover. Marking my pussy till it flows down my thighs. 

[Loud sexy groan] 

[shifts back to sexy seductive voice as your attention returns to the boy.]

Mmmm, that's it baby. Fuck a baby into me. Gimme all your cum. Every. Last. Drop. All the cum she doesn’t deserve. She didn't ever deserve.

[returns to cocky as you addresses the ex feeling him getting closer and closer.]

Listen you cheating whore as he fucking fills me to the brim. Till it leaks out. Till he saturates my insides with his being.

[groans moans and gasps anything to fill a short period of time while you enjoy yourself on your lover.]

[shifts back your sexy seductive voice. emotions ramp up as you both are getting close to cumming.]

Yes baby. Yes. Cum inside me. Cum in your cunt. Fill me up. Give it all to me, I deserve it. Gimme all your cum baby, Yes. Oh god.

[Cum on his dick while he comes]

(wind down, maybe mutter incoherently whatever feels right.)

[compose yourself]

[giggle to yourself and take a breath]

[pause]

[excessively smug]

I would say it was nice knowing you. But I’m not a lying whore like you, Goodbye Bitch. 

(optional mocking laugh)

[Phone hang up]

(Also optional [There are no more messages.goodbye] voicemail message also optional. The script works without them. It's just a nice touch.)

[END]


End file.
